Songfics of the SuperGirls
by The Animorph Demigod Bird Kid
Summary: From Cassie to Annabeth to Nudge to Sabrina to Hermione-this story has it all. Songfics of characters from books. 1st: Cassie-Blow me (one last kiss). I own no songs.
1. Chapter 1

**HIHI!**

**So as mentioned, like other things besides PJO and Ani. This story is many songfics from all characters.**

**So it will have from Cassie to Piper to Sabrina to Max and back again.**

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

***If anyone has read the Request, this song inspired it.**

****This is a Songfic of Cassie saying goodbye in #54.**

**Song belongs to P!nk (love her!) and Animorphs belongs to K.A. Applegate.**

_Song lyrics_

Thoughts that are song lyrics

_"Spoken song lyrics"_

_**Enjoy!**  
_

_**~Skye**_

Blow me (one last kiss)- Cassie (Animorphs)

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hangin' on too tight_

We were holding the rope. All of us. Marco and Ax and Tobias and Jake and...Rachel and me.  
I was about to fall from the strain. Our knuckles were white.

_Clench of jaw_

I clenched my jaw.

_I've got another, headache again tonight._

_Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears._

I was sobbing. My eyes hurt like crazy. I couldn't breathe. Jake was falling.

_I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you._

I had to get to the top of the cliff. Had to. To avenge for Jake.

I tied a knot in the rope for support.

_tie a knot in the rope_

Trying to hold

_Trying to hold. _

But there's nothing to grab.**(This is a song lyric and a fic line.)**

_So I let gooooo..._

* * *

I wake up, falling off my bed, thinking about how to quit.

_I think I've finally had enough_

_I think I maybe think too much_

_I think this might be it for us_

This is awful. The fighting. And I'm done.

_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of it._

_My head is spinning, so blow me one last kiss_

Blow me one last kiss, Jake.

_Just when it can't get worse I've had a sh*t day (no)_

_You had a sh*t day (no)_

_We've had a sh*t day._

Jake, I think life's too short for this, I thought, want back my ignorance and bliss

_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

* * *

I went over that I was sure I wanted to do this as I walked to my barn.

_I won't miss. All of the fighting, that we always did_

Take it in,Jake._  
_

_And I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left._

I mean it, I told myself, goodbye Jake.

_I am sick, whiskey-d**k._

* * *

No more battles for me.

_You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you no longer sleep._

_I'll dress nice, I'll look good._

I'll go dancing alone.

_I'll laugh, I'll get drunk_

_I'll take somebody hooooooooooooooooooome_

I walked in the barn.

"Hey, Cassie," Marco said, while Jake nodded.

"Look guys..." I said and took a deep breath

"_I think I've finally had enough_

_I think I maybe think too_ _much_," I whispered and then turned to Jake_  
_

"_I think this might be it for us_

_Blow me one last kiss!" _I said, on the verge of tears.

Just when it can't get worse.

I might just say that again.

_You've had a sh*t day (no)_

_I had a sh*t day (no)_

_We've had a sh*t day (no)_

_I think that life's too short for this_

_want back my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this._

_BLOW ME ONE LAST KISS!_

* * *

Jake ran trying to catch up.

"Cassie, you can't," he said, reaching for me.

"_I will do what I please, anything that I_ _want_," I harshly told him. I held my breath to keep from crying.

"Cassie, breathe," Jake begged, "Please, talk. I'll miss your worries."

_"I will breathe, I won't breathe, I won't worry at all," _I glared.

"Is this because of what your dad said? becau-"

_"You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear. _That's what he said, Jake. I believe him," I croaked bitterly, as I looked at him, "_All the lies, all the wise, will be crystal clear."_

I walked away. A sad 19-year-old, not ever wanting to look back.

* * *

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much _

_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss) _

_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh-t _

_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss) _

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!) _

_You had a sh-t day (no!), we've had a sh-t day (no!) _

_I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss _

_I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss _

_Blow me on last kiss _  
_Blow me on last kiss _

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!) _

_You had a sh-t day (no!), we've had a sh-t day (no!) _

_I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss _

_I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss… _

Blow me one last kiss, Jake.

I still love you, though._  
_

Always have.

Always will.


	2. Annabeth- Paradise

**I'm back! I've got a new chapter of Songfics of the Supergirls-which is a new title.**  
**This is a chapter for... Annabeth.**

**The song is ParadIse by Coldplay.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I brought Caroline and Cassie to do the disclaimer.**

**Caroline: Really?**

**Cassie: C'mon, if we help her we may not have to do this again,**

**Caroline *sigh* okay,**

**Cassie: The Animorph Demigod Bird Kid owns none of the song or characters.**

**Caroline: Just the writing, because the plot is basically Annabeth's life story, which is by Rick Riordan.**

**Cassie: She doesn't own me either, but for more of me, read TADBK (The author of this story's)'s story The Request. I narrate it**

**Caroline: And well...she does own me. But for me read The Quest of Pain:Caroline. Peace out in demigodlishness and all that**

_lyrics_

thought lyrics

_"spoken lyrics"_

**here we go!**

* * *

_When she was just a girl, she expected the world, but it flew away from her reach_

Annabeth's childhood hadn't been so great. She knew about her mom, and thought that maybe one day she would come and bring her home.

That didn't happen.

_so she ran away in her sleep_

_dreamed of para-para-paradise_

When Annabeth ran away switch Thalia and Luke, that's what it felt like.

Paradise.

That's my motto, she remembered her seven-year-old self thinking.

_every time she closed her eyes_

She was scared. The first step to improvement is admitting to your flaws was certainly something Annabeth believed.

* * *

_When she was just a girl_

_she expected the world_

_but it flew away from her reach_

_and the bullets catch in her teeth_

Annabeth remembered when Thalia died. Her hopes had risen when she had ran away.

Her hopes for paradise.

But, when Thalia had 'died', all she had was Luke. And for a time she'd loved him.

Life after Thalia, that was tough. So tough.

But life goes on...

_life goes on it gets so heavy_

_the wheel breaks the butterfly_

_every tear a water fall_

_in the night, the stormy night_

_she closed her eyes_

Annabeth didn't really want to sleep. She'd been having weird dreams lately. Demigod dreams. The weather had been weirdly stormy, almost going into Camp.

I'll fly in my dreams, Annabeth told herself.

I'll fly.

_In the night, the stormy night, away she flies_

Annabeth dreamed of a kind of cute guy her age, 12. He had messy black hair and sea green eyes. He was tan, with Mediterranean features.

Okay, Annabeth thought, he looks like a god in disguise.

The boy was fighting the Minotaur, with a satyr...Wait, was that Grover? The satyr was moaning for food. She could feel power radiating off of him. And...

She felt it.

He was the one.

She would have a quest

_she dreamed of para-para_

_Paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

_para-para-paradise_

_whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

Annabeth remembered being woken up from this paradisacal (**A/N I made up a word. Sue me.)** dream by Malcolm.

"Wake up," He said, shaking her gently, "Chiron wants your help...there's a half-blood."

Annabeth had sat straight up, hitting her head on the bunk above her. Then she ran to half-blood hill, where a boy..._the _boy. The one from her dreams...she had a quest! The boy was dragging Grover up.

She almost started grinning like crazy.

_para-para-paradise_

_para-para-paradise_

_whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

Yes. He was here.

Yes.

Someone had a quest.

That was Annabeth.

* * *

Annabeth remembered her first kiss with Him as she ran through the labyrinth.

They were both thirteen. She had kissed him because they had won the chariot race.

Or, at least that's what she told herself and others.

But truly, she had wanted to do that for ages.

Their second kiss...that had been seconds ago.

Annabeth clenched her jaw.

Be strong, she thought, strong.

But really?

She was crying.

Because He made her leave him.

* * *

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la _  
_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

* * *

They were on the beach.

Her and him.

Fireworks.

Dates.

The Aphrodite girls are probably freaking out, Annabeth thought, Percabeth's together!, she could imagine them squealing.

But it wasn't really a date. It was more...friend-date. But when He laughed, it felt like a real date.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Annabeth yelled as the camp dumped her and Him in the lake. After all, SHE wasn't a child of Poseidon.

When their lips connected underwater, Annabeth felt it.

Sparks.

And hey, Annabeth smiled, when your boyfriend can blow super-sized bubbles, what's the hurry?

It was THE best underwater kiss of all time, Annabeth totally agreed.

* * *

They were sitting on the beach. It was storming, but the sun must set to rise, right? Or, at least, that's how Annabeth's life was.

"Earth to Wise Girl," her BOYfriend said playfully, waving a hand over her face, "Anyone home?"

"Shut, up," Annabeth mumbled irritably, but a smile crossing her lips.

_And so lying underneath those stormy skies _

_She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"_

"Annie," he looked at her as she glared, then sighed, "Okay, ANNABETH? Um, well-"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Seaweed Brain," she rolled her eyes, as he looked up at her,"Just shut up and kiss me."

And so he did.

* * *

_This could be _

_Para-para-paradise _

_Para-para-paradise _

_This could be _

_Para-para-paradise _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh _

_This could be _

_Para-para-paradise _

_Para-para-paradise _

_This could be _

_Para-para-paradise_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_

* * *

She missed him so much.

SO much.

"Oh, no," she cried.

"Where are you, Kelp Head?" she asked looking to the sky,"Where?"

* * *

Annabeth, he thought.

Remember her.

You love her.

You're the only one. Percy remembered, the only one.

* * *

I'll remember you, she thought. I promise you.

I miss you, Percy.

* * *

_oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oooooooo_

* * *

**I think this has fourteen or fifteen line breaks (!).**

**It is a thousand words! YAYAYAY!**

**It was hard. The other chpt is only 928 words.**

**Ehh. Oh well. I think I like that one more though.**

**I would love some more reviews.**

**Thank you to ELFERA, my first and only reviewer.**

**I WRITE off of reviews.**

**Which, is why Quest of Pain hasn't been updated (partially. When we got the reviews we started the chapter so that will be updated soon.)**

**Thanks!**

**Caroline: And I'm sure you all care about the author's note. Note my sarcasm.**


	3. Chapter 3

OKay well down to buisness.

Yes. I know. My life is in danger. I know I know. I should have updated at least one of my stories (which you are probably reading now). So yeah here's the thing...

I have been really really busy. As in super. I had to do tons of projects and homework. I have dance and religious ed and volleyball and scouts.

So I don't think you want my excuses, but I'll give 'em to you anyway.

**THE QUEST OF PAIN**

****I mostly mean this to those who submitted OCs.

Anyway, Hay and I haven't been able to get together and when we do it's not revolving around FFN. We both have our chpts almost done and on Google docs.

**SONGFICS FOR THE SUPERGIRLS.**

****writer's block. enough said.

**THE REQUEST**

****First off, to Meg. I'm so, so, sorry. I had a major case of writer's block. The chapter is almost done (as in almost).

Second off, welcome the amazing MEG!Meagan Snow. She is my amazing beta and is pretty awesome :).

lastly...

**FATESBOOK!**

****I am happy to inform you that within the week a new chapter of this story shall be up. Remember to check my site, but I'll post an A/N about it.

Again so sorry, but don't worry. I'm back.

~Skye


End file.
